Dorian Grey
Email: faile1987@hotmail.de Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'8" Weight: 160 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Altara Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Character's name: Dorian Grey Age: 16 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar, Altara Hair Color: Black Eye Color: brown Height: 5?8 Weight: 160 lbs Physical traits: being lean and the very image of his twin brother Danian, Dorian has the same olive complexion, but unlike his brother he is blind, which one only will be aware of when seeing him move though. Brief History: Dorian and his twin brother Danian had been born under considerably bad circumstances and in retrospect it was a small wonder that both of them survived infandy. Being born close kin to a major noble house of Altara, both twin sons of the Greys had come much too early to enable them to survive under normal circumstances. Still, although both were rather weak at first, both brothers managed to survive, although they didn?t so completely without taking harm. Being born right after his brother Danian, Dorian looked perfectly his reflection, still there was one major difference between them, even if not recognizable at first sight: while his brother Danian could see, but only barely use his right hand, Dorian had never been able to use his eyes, being born blind caused by his premature birth. Yet despite their obvious handicaps, both Dorian and Danian had always had a strong will to live and were as close as was possible for twins from their very day of birth. As Dorian was blind, his brother was his eyes and both of them were never seen in Ebou Dar on their own. They were so inseperable that they didn?t just look exactly alike, but often even thought alike, which astonished not even passers-by but at times even their own parents As it was then, Dorian was getting along in the world perfectly even without being able to use his eyes, as he had a constant companion in his brother whereever he might go. Used to do anything together, it still happened though, that Dorian might get lost in the crowds of Ebou Dar and it took both him and his brother a while to find back to each other, moments which Dorian secretly feared the most, moments when he painfully came aware of the fact that he would be lost without the help of his brother even though he managed to find his own way through the world well, even lacking his sight, as he often acted by instinct and due to nonexistence of his visional sense, Dorian after all had excellent ears he always could rely on. Growing up side by side, he and Danian learned with each ofther and from each other, one helping the other where he needed it. As Danian was right-handed, but barely could use that hand, Dorian often helped him at tasks like writing, even though Dorian?s own hand-writing was rather awkward since he didn?t see what he was doing and had to write very carefully as well. From an early age, both boys were taught their letters and everything young men of minor Ebou Dari nobility had to know by a private teacher named Carl Ranoch. He patiently taught them everything about the different Houses reigning Altara as well and soon they learned everything about the different rivalries and quarrels and as Dorian was particularly fascinated by all those links and political intricacies, he was a very fast learner, picking up political strategies much faster than his brother did, to who all those plottings were just one great mystery. Dorian could spent entire days absorbed in having anyone read to him about the intrigues and anchient feuds of Altaren Houses and despite his blindness, he was of sharp and witful insight if it came to looking through noble politcal puzzles and plots and his witty tongue soon not only became apparent inside his own family, but also when he spoke publicly, not hindered by his lack of sight at all, since his sight went beyongd mere superficialities and he soon became rather notorious for his analytical and highly political mind as he knew everything what was happening between the separate Houses. Yet belonging to a House of minor nobility also brought its dangers, especially since both children were commonly regarded as vulnerable, especially Dorian because of his blindness. Still with their father being Head of House Grey, they at least had some protection against open attempt of being assassinated which after all was common use between Altaran nobles which didn?t even stop before taking the life of innocent children which both Dorian and Danian had had to experience at an early age. When they were 14 and somewhat coming of age at least, they barely survived the firs atttempt on taking their lives and if it hadn?t been for their menor Carl Ranoch, they both wouldn?t have survived it at all. As it was though, both had been taught the meaning of political intrigues the rough way and even Dorian?s sharp mind was of no use against hired assassins. Thus after that first incident, Carl Ranoch began to teach them at least some crude ways to defend themselves by handling a sword and though training had seemed especially difficult for Dorian who wouldn?t be able to even see his opponent, the young boy still picked up the basic forms eventually and being able to rely both on his instincts and on his brother, he soon managed almost as well as Danian did. There was still the fact of Danian?s disabled right hand though, which made him less strong than Dorian if it came to hitting or thrusting a blade, but while Dorian was very strong if it came to that, his brother was very fast and managed to tackle every opponent by his sheer speed whereas Dorian was considerably slower as he had to work on instinct. Eventually they grew up and although there were still occasional attempts on their lives, both brothers seemed to fend them off and escape, even if only barely on times. Dorian would trust in his strength and Danian was fast enough to keep his back clear while he stroke. Consequently the experience of knowing their lives being under constant threat even made them closer than before, one always guarding the back of the other. Both knew that those hired assassins likely came from their uncle Morin Grey, who intended to claim the High Seat of House Grey for himself trying to get rid of both brothers as they were to be their father?s heirs. As hard their father might try though, he never got hold of Morin?s schemes and thus the best he could do was to protect his sons as good as possible against the imminent danger to their lives. More than once they were close to finally taking hold of their uncle, but somehow he always found a way to wriggle out of their grasp untill one day, when both Dorian and Danian where past their sixteeth nameday and they were both sound asleep. All of a sudden the door to their room nearly was run in by Carl Ranoch who stood pale and panting in front of them, looking like a hunted animal as he spoke to them urgently yet obviously struggling to keep his voice as calm and possible. Yet what he told them next, made Dorian?s heart want to stop and he didn?t have to see the expression on Danian?s face to know he felt the same. Carl was just telling them as gently as possible, still unable to keep the urgency out of his voice, that their father had just been found dead in the streets, a knife planted in his back as he was returning from a tavern visit. The knife was clearly marked as originating from their uncle?s House and furthermore Carl had overheard that a number of assassins already had been sent out to their house to accomplish the job they had been failing long since as their tather still had been alive. With unconcealed urge Carl told both Dorian and Danian who were still too stunned and shocked to think straight that they would have to leave Altara immediately and that he already had made arrangements for the two of them to travel to Tar Valon to the White Tower setting off that very night. Having already gathered some of their belongings and ignoring their protests and asking about what would happen to their mother and their House, Carl sent them off, promising he would take care of their mother who would go in hiding and their House was of minor account now, all they had to do was survive for now and he had sent a note ahead requesting for them to be accepted among the Warders in the White Tower. Not even having enough time to think this through even Dorian?s mind couldn?t think of another solution and thus they found themselves on their way to the White Tower before they even could say proper farewell to their mother not knowing if they wold ever see her or their home country again. Having travelled in secrecy and utmost wariness, they finally managed to arrive at the White Tower and now were about to ask formal permission to be accepted among the numers of the Warders in training. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios